Forsaken Hope
by Nightfall Warrior
Summary: CoH III - He made mistakes and buried them a long time ago. When a skeleton emerges from the past will he be able to stand by and pay for his mistakes? Can she stand by his side or will they be torn apart? Fem!Merlin/Arthur.
1. Prologue: You Don't Belong

**Title:** Forsaken Hope  
**Rating:** T  
**Summary:** He made mistakes and buried them a long time ago.. When a skeleton emerges from the past will he be able to stand by and pay for his mistakes?.. Can she stand by his side or will they be torn apart?..  
**Disclaimer****:** I own nothing except for my ideas and the original characters..

_A/N - Here is the beginning of Forsaken Hope!. I had hoped to have written more of this story than I have, but I've had a few ideas for a couple of changes, some thanks to you guys. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed both Fallen Angel and Broken Glass. It means a lot to me that they are still being read and are still being enjoyed. I will try to update this as regularly as I can. I hope you enjoy it and here is the next instalment._

-x-x-x-x-x-

**Part I**

-x-x-x-x-x-

Prologue – You Don't Belong

The castle's walls reflected the cold that swept through the corridors. The city was not what it used to be. People used to come and go, milling through the village and throughout the land. Living under Cenred was luxury compared to the reality of now.

"Helios!" A man stormed through the gates, passing the few people who still worked in the castle.

The man pushed the doors to the great hall open to see the man in question sat at the table, with a servant quivering in fear stood to the side.

"What the hell am I paying you for?!"

Helios put down his fork, and motioned for the servant to go.

"Be patient, Odin. All good things take time." Helios assured him.

"Patient! You promised me Arthur's head on a spike two years ago and I am still waiting!" Odin boomed. "I want Arthur in front of me, on his knees by summer's end otherwise it will be your head on a spike." The King growled.

"Things are already in motion." Helios smirked.

-x-x-x-x-x-

The forest was full of life. Rabbits hopped through the bushes as deer munched on the grass in the meadows.

Arthur crouched close in the under growth, eyeing up his next target. He listened out for the tell tale noises that his hunting partner was around. Hearing nothing, he aimed the crossbow at the boar ahead of him. He concentrated, lining the target in his sight a moment before rustling caught the boar's attention and it bounded off.

Groaning he stood from his position, turning around glaring at the noise that lost him his shot.

"What?" Merlyn stood there shrugging with a smirk on her face. "I never said I would play fair." He spotted the pheasant that was in her hand. He carefully unloaded the crossbow, before a smirk crossed his face.

She saw the look in his eye change before she dropped the pheasant and ran. He dropped the crossbow and gave chase. It didn't take long until he had her trapped with his arms around her waist, picking her up from the ground and spun her around. She was laughing while trying to wriggle free.

"Okay! Okay! I'm sorry you lost your boar." He placed her back on the ground.

"Oh no, that's not good enough." She laughed as he began to tickle her. She tried to break out of his grasp but laughing made her weak in his hold.

"Arthur!" She laughed, trying to get his hands to stop. He did and turned her in his arms to face him. She grinned at him as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He captured her lips with his and sighed happily into the kiss. There was nowhere else that he would rather be.

The Kingdom was thriving, relations between Kingdoms had never been better and if he had things his way, the woman in his arms would be his wife before summer's end.

Things were finally going their way.

-x-x-x-x-x-

**Let me know what you think! x**


	2. Chapter 1: Crawling Back To You

_A/N - Thanks for the reviews. Here we go with the full length chapters! I hope you enjoy it._

-x-x-x-x-x-

**Chapter 1 – Crawling Back To You**

The castle rose above the horizon as they rode closer and closer to their home. This was one of the rare occasions in recent times that Arthur and Merlyn had managed to get out of the city without an escort of a number of Knights. The council were becoming more and more worried about the King leaving with only his 'advisor' as protection, even if she was so much more than that.

When he was younger, Arthur thought that being King would mean that he could do whatever he wanted, whenever he wanted. He soon came to realise as he grew older that he had a responsibility to his people. It is what he had based his life as the Crown Prince and King upon.

Looking over to the woman on the horse beside him, he smiled. She had her eyes closed and a relaxed look on her face as she absorbed the afternoon's sun on her skin. Merlyn was the best and only choice that he could make to be his Queen. She may not have been Royal in the eyes of man, but she was Queen in the eyes of magic. She was strong, fearless and loyal beyond a doubt. Since the moment he met her, he knew she was something different.

She opened her eyes as she felt his eyes on her. Her smile just grew before she turned back to the castle.

"It's nice to get away for a while." She sighed.

"We should do this more often." He agreed.

A hearty laugh broke from her. "What? And let the council get on our backs about your safety again?"

"You know more than anyone that they are being ridiculous." Arthur rolled his eyes. He knew they were looking out for the wellbeing of the kingdom, but sometimes he just needed to get away.

"You really should listen to them more often. If anything happened to you now the Kingdom would be in serious trouble." She pointed out.

"Nothing is going to happen to me. Anyway, I have you to look after me." He winked, but he didn't get the response that he was looking for.

"That's not always a good thing. I didn't expect to be ambushed and taken captive but that still happened. It is only thanks to Azura that I am not still the monster they turned me into." She looked down at the mane of her horse, as she tried to push the memories away.

"I am sorry, I didn't mean to bring it up." He gently put his arm on her shoulder as best be could when riding. She smiled at him before she looked back to the city.

They arrived back, relaxed from their morning ride. Arthur was called as soon as they entered the courtyard. Merlyn managed to keep the amused look off her face long enough to take Arthur's horse from him before she took both horses to the stables.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Arthur laid back on his bed, staring up at the ceiling. He was waiting for Merlyn to arrive from meeting with Morgana. He was tired after spending the afternoon listening to a couple of Lords arguing over some land. They had been to see him several times over the last few months over every disagreement that they had. He was beyond annoyed, but like it or not it was his duty to settle disputes and to keep the peace. He sighed, rubbing his hands over his face.

"That good?" Merlyn's amused tone came as she quietly entered the room. "Who do I need to kill for you this time?" She joked.

"Lord Batton and Lord Walters are at it again." He sat up and looked at her. "I had hoped that the sheep argument would be the last I saw of them but evidently not."

She laughed as she headed towards the table in his chambers. Morris had been in to serve Arthur food, but he had yet to touch any. His servant knew by now to always bring extra for Merlyn. She picked some and put it on a plate before joining Arthur on the bed. She sat against the headboard before offering the plate to him. He smiled as he picked a grape off it, popping it into his mouth.

"How's Morgana?" He questioned, hoping that she could get his mind off his dull afternoon.

"She's fine. She's been practicing her magic more, and is getting much stronger." She shrugged. "Tristan has been a great help too."

They were silent as she ate, Arthur picking a couple more times before she put the plate aside.

"What's bothering you?" She asked. Merlyn had a gift at knowing when Arthur had something on his mind, or when he was worried about something.

"What makes you think something is bothering me?" He asked, giving her a smile.

"I know you well enough by now to know when something is bothering you and to know if you are holding back because you are worried about my reaction. Out with it." She rolled her eyes.

He chuckled before putting a kiss on her forehead. "Something you said this afternoon has just got me thinking." He shrugged. "It's been on my mind for a while now actually."

"And what bit of wisdom has got you thinking?"

"About the future." He carefully watched her reaction.

"What about it?"

"Marriage." Her eyes flicked to his and froze.

"Marriage?" She asked.

"Yeah, it's this thing that two people do when they love each other.." He laughed as she smacked him in the arm. "What do you think about it? Me and you, married."

"Are you serious?" She turned a little, moving away from him so she could see him better.

"Yeah, I am." He watched as she had the look on her face that thoughts were going through her head at a million miles a minute. "Have you never thought about it?"

"Honestly? No." She admitted.

"Is the thought of marrying me so bad?" He asked. He felt his heart sink a little at her answer.

"Of course not." She assured him. "It's not that. To be honest I never saw myself getting married to anyone let alone you. Imagine what people would think. You're the King! The council and everyone else expect you to marry a Princess, not some nobody from a small town that isn't even in his Kingdom."

He leaned forward and took her hands in his. "Why do you care so much about what other people think? You know I love you and I know that you love me. Where exactly did you expect this to go? That I would just leave you to marry a Princess."

"I never really thought about it."

"If I weren't King, we were just two people living in the same village and I asked you to marry me, what would you say?" He asked.

She was silent for a moment, before giving her answer. "I would say yes." She admitted.

"That's all I need to know." He smiled at her.

"But you are the King, and I'm not sure that I am ready or will ever be ready to be Queen."

"Just think about it. I'm not asking you right this second, but one day, when you are ready, I will." He leant forward and kissed her forehead. "I love you."

"I love you too."

-x-x-x-x-x-

Merlyn stood out on the battlements looking down over the city. She had the perfect view of the markets, the training fields and the horizon. She loved it up here and it had become her thinking place over the years. It was here that Arthur had thanked her for saving his life when she had first arrived in Camelot. Hardly anyone came up here, so she could be alone with her thoughts. The conversation from the night before ran through her head.

Deep down she knew that one day that Arthur would have to marry. He was the King and he had to secure his bloodline for future generations. She had been honest the night before when she said that she had never thought about what it would mean for them or that she had even thought about marriage herself.

She had spent so long of her life angry at the world and focused on vengeance that she had never thought about that kind of stuff. Marriage, children, a little house with a horse and a dog had never appeared in her dreams. The more she thought about it the more she realised that even now she hadn't got any plans for the future. Her only focus was protecting Arthur.

Looking down to the training ground she saw him. He was teaching some of the Knight recruits the proper stance for defending an attack. She remembered what the Dragon had told her when she first arrived. She and Arthur were two sides of the same coin. Their destinies were intertwined with one another.

Queen. The title scared her. She was barely born when there was last a Queen in Camelot. To have that much responsibility over all the people in the Kingdom was daunting. Could she do it? Would she really be able to sit by Arthur's side and help him rule?

But wasn't that what she did now? Didn't he turn to her when he needed someone to talk to? Didn't she help to uphold the laws of the land as her role as his advisor? Wasn't it already her job to protect him and the people of the Kingdom?

The more she thought about it the more she came to realise that what she was most worried about was something that she already did. Admittedly she hated the idea of people serving her, the balls, the speeches and everything else that came with nobility, but would she really go through all of them just so she could be called Queen? No, she'd never wanted to be Queen.

She would go through it all for him. She loved him. She loved him not because he was the King, but despite it.

A smile grew across her face. She was ready to take a leap of faith. All that was left to do was to jump, knowing that Arthur would be there to catch her.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Arthur stood at the edge of the training grounds watching the recruits with Leon by his side.

"Jamie has come on in leaps and bounds." Leon commented. True to Arthur's word to the young lad, he had spent extra time training him. He didn't have as much time as he would have liked, but any spare time was worth giving up.

"As he grows he will get stronger. He will make a fine Knight someday." Arthur agreed.

"How'd the council take your decision on the rules of the Knights?" Leon asked.

"As well as could be expected. It was hard enough to get the sentence for the use of magic reduced let alone to allow men not from a noble family to become Knights. They are clinging onto a world that has moved on. I refuse to live by my father's laws, and it's about time some of them accepted it." Arthur confided in his old friend.

"They will come around." Leon assured him. "People are afraid of change. Too much too soon could cause more damage."

Arthur agreed. That had been the reason why he hadn't lifted the ban on magic so much as making the punishment fit the crime. It was still frowned upon to use magic, and most people were scared of it, but there was a long journey to go before many would accept it.

"Arthur." Leon nudged him before nodding over toward the gates. Almost having deja-vu to the time that Merlyn challenged him in the early days, he saw her stood at the edge of the grounds.

Making his way over to her, he could see that there was something different about her. She looked relaxed, excited and almost a little nervous. She wasn't wearing her armor, meaning that she wasn't here to fight. He himself was only wearing a loose shirt rather than the chainmail he usually trained in. She didn't look angry so wasn't here to argue with him about something he had no idea that he had done.

He stopped a few feet away from her. She turned her head down to the look at the ground before looking back up at him with a sparkle in her eyes. His heart skipped a beat when he heard what came out of her mouth. "I'm ready."

"Really?" He asked, genuinely surprised. She grinned and nodded.

"I do have some conditions." She warned him. "I will not be cooped up in the castle. I will not suddenly start wearing dresses, and I will only wear them when absolutely necessary. I am still going to train and go on regular patrols with you and the men. When.." He grabbed her face and kissed her with the biggest smile on his face, effectively cutting her off. She had her eyes closed when they pulled away. He was resting his forehead against her as she whispered to him. "Ask me then."

Gasps sounded as the King sank down onto one knee before her. She couldn't contain the smile on her face as he took her hands. The gasps came from Morgana and Gwen who had just happened to come across the scene at that moment. Leon stood with his mouth wide open, gawking at the couple as the Knight recruits paused in their training. People stopped in their tracks as a historic moment was seemingly about to be made.

"Merlyn, will you marry me?"

"Yes."

-x-x-x-x-x-

The village was quiet like it usually was at this time of day. Will stepped outside the small house. Over the last year it had been even quieter since Merlyn had visited and Tristan had left for Camelot.

Will hadn't known that Gorlois was Tristan either, but after they left he received a letter explaining everything. He had felt a little betrayed to learn that the man he looked up to had lied to him for all of this time, but he had some understanding of why. He was one of the few people to remember the heat of the fire, the smell of smoke as he tried to run away from the soldiers. In the letter was also an open invitation to the Camelot. He had thought about going, but he wasn't sure he could ever be comfortable in a place whose colours were responsible for his families death, whether it them or not. The last couple of months had been boring and too quiet that he was actually reconsidering the invitation.

The sound of hooves caught his attention as a number of horses carrying armored men stormed the village. He stood frozen as men headed towards him. That was the last thing he remembered before everything went black.

Villagers cowered away from the men, hiding their children. They watched as Will was heaved onto the back of one of the horses with his wrists and ankles bound.

One of the riders shouted out. "Send a message to Camelot. Tell them what has happened here today."

-x-x-x-x-x-

**Until next time!**


	3. Chapter 2: Losing My Mind

A/N - Thank you for all the lovely reviews! Enjoy x

-x-x-x-x-x-

**Chapter 2 – Losing My Mind**

News of the King's engagement to Merlyn spread like wild fire throughout the Kingdom and surrounding lands.

In her usual fashion, Merlyn tried to ignore what was happening around her. People kept stopping her to congratulate her as if she had done something amazing. She had agreed to marry the man she had fallen in love with. She was not naïve enough not to realize her unique position. She was marrying a King, and with that came responsibilities more than just that of a wife. More than a passing thought of those responsibilities would no doubt have her running for the hills. She had not been raised all her life to become Queen like many of the Ladies of the Court had been. She was the daughter of a blacksmith and seamstress. While that was not completely true, it was what most people she her as.

The castle had become a flurry of people coming and going, delivering flowers and foods of different kinds. She had been cornered by Gwen and Morgana to take her to the seamstress for her wedding gown. She hadn't even bothered to try to argue that she didn't want a gown. While she knew that Arthur wouldn't care if she showed up in her tunic and breaches there was an expectation on a wedding, especially a royal one.

She was stood in her chamber on a small stool as the seamstress pinned the material around her. Morgana and Gwen were lazing around watching as adjustments were made.

"I told you that it would suit her." Morgana giggled. Merlyn let out a small curse as she was caught by one of the pins. "How is it that you can take an arrow to the shoulder after being battered but you yelp when you are pricked by a small pin?" Morgana laughed.

"I'd rather be dodging arrows." Merlyn grumbled before cursing again when another pin stabbed into her. She glared at the woman, knowing she did it on purpose.

Gwen had a piece of parchment and quill as she was asking questions about the preparations for the upcoming day.

"The flowers were delivered this morning and the flower arrangers are making their way to the castle for this afternoon." She crossed off the list. "The aisle will have flowers at the end of every row of seats. The bridal bouquet is also being made this afternoon."

"Why do I need a bouquet?" She almost sounded like she was whining. "It's just going to get in the way."

"It's tradition!" Morgana exclaimed. "For a day you can have flowers in your hands rather than a weapon."

"And what happens if someone tries to attack us? What is a flower do for protection?" She argued.

"You can fight them off with their flowery scent." Gwen giggled at Morgana's remark. "Honestly Merlyn, the Knights are all going to be there and all of the guards. Do you really think that with all the protection that you or Arthur would be in any danger?"

"There are numerous people who we don't know and their servants attending. It wouldn't take much to cause some chaos." Merlyn argued.

Morgana brushed her off as the seamstress finished the last pin before telling Merlyn to step out of the dress. Covering herself with her robe, she let out a sigh of relief.

A knock on the door caused all the girls attention to the voice that spoke through it.

"Merlyn?" Arthur's voice travelled through the wood.

Morgana stood and strode to the door, opening it slightly to glare at her brother. "You know you can't see the dress before the wedding." Merlyn opened the door wider and pushed Morgana back into the room. "Make it quick, you have ten minutes before we have to be in the kitchens." She stated before disappearing into the chambers.

"She's in a pleasant mood." Arthur laughed as he pulled her out into the hallway.

"Please can we just run away and get married in a small church in the middle of nowhere?" She groaned as she rested against the wall.

"It will all be over soon." He promised her, pulling her off the wall and into his arms.

"Not soon enough." She muttered into his chest. "Was their something you needed?" She asked after a moment.

"Just to kiss my fiancé." He smiled down at her. "Although I'm not too happy that she is currently in public wearing only her robe." He smirked down at her state of undress.

"Yes well after you've had pins stabbed into you so many times that you are beginning to resemble a pin cushion then you can have a say."

He lifted her head and kissed her softly. "I promise to kiss every single one better. In a couple more days you will be mine forever." He leant his forehead against hers.

"I always have been."

-x-x-x-x-x-

Two days passed, and the day of the royal wedding settled over the Kingdom. The city was flooding with villagers from all over the land to see their King marry the woman who had stolen his heart. A few of the neighbouring royals had made the journey to be there on the special occasion.

Merlyn was in her chambers, nervously pacing the floor. Gwen and Morgana had helped her into her dress, had done her hair and a minimal amount of makeup. The other two girls were finishing their hair and giggling. Gwen stepped out to get them some water.

"Merlyn, stop worrying!" Morgana scolded her.

"There are a million things that can go wrong. Someone might have snuck into the castle, not that it's a difficult thing to do when there are so many people coming and going. Anyone could have broken a prisoner out of the cells; it would be the perfect opportunity. What if someone tries to kill Arthur again, that has happened at a royal function before.." She continued to list things as she paced.

"Merlyn! Nothing is going to go wrong. And should anything happen, I will kick their ass myself." Morgana put her foot down. "Relax, be happy. It's your wedding day."

Merlyn stopped and looked at her friend. She let out a deep breath. "Okay, you are right. Nothing is going to go wrong."

"See that wasn't that difficult was it." Morgana took both of her hands and smiled at her. "Just think, in a couple of hours you will officially be my sister." She smiled.

Merlyn's face paled. "Oh my god. I'm getting married."

Gwen walked into the room with a jug full of water. "Why does Merlyn look like she is about to throw up?" She asked.

"She's just figured out that she is getting married." Morgana shrugged.

"You would have thought she had realized that when he asked her or when she agreed." Gwen laughed, filling a goblet of water and handing it to the bride.

"No, I knew I just.. It just kinda hit me." Merlyn gulped down the water, trying to calm the blood that was rushing through her veins.

"Look, if you don't want to marry the idiot I can have two horses ready and waiting and we can blow this place." Morgana teased.

"No!" The thought of leaving Arthur made her blood run cold. "I do."

"Yep, that's the phrase you've got to remember in about an hour." Merlyn sat down and put her head in her hands taking deep breaths.

"Should I get Arthur?" Gwen quietly spoke to Morgana. As much fun as they were having teasing her, they didn't want to get her worked up into a state.

"No, not Arthur. Percy, Gaius or Tristan." Morgana replied. "I will try to calm her down." Gwen nodded before quickly leaving the room in search of any of the mentioned men.

Morgana stepped towards her and crouched down. "Hey, I am being serious when I asked if you were having second thoughts. You know he won't hold it against you." She assured her. "If you aren't ready, we can always do this another day."

"And let this hair and makeup go to waste?" Merlyn joked. "Can I just have a minute?" She asked.

Morgana nodded and whispered she would be back in a little while, leaving Merlyn alone in the room.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Arthur finished buttoning up his fine clothes when a knock came on the door. He was dressing in another room of the castle to put space between the bride and groom.

"Come in." He called. Morgana entered and smiled at him. "Hey sis. How's the bride doing? She got cold feet yet?" He joked.

"You could say that. How are you doing?" She asked.

"I'm fine. What do mean? Is Merlyn having second thoughts?" He asked, a moment of panic making his eyes go wide.

"No, she's not. She's just having trouble coming to terms with the whole thing. It's just hit her. You know she doesn't like being center of attention so today she is just a little out of her comfort zone." Morgana explained.

Arthur sighed, sitting down on the bed. "If I could have given her a small wedding out in the woods then I would."

A thought popped into the Princess' head. "Why can't you? Surely it's only the coronation ceremony that has to be done in front of the Kingdom."

Arthur watched her suspiciously. "What are you thinking?" A grin formed on his sister's face.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Merlyn heard a knock on the door of her chambers. "Yes?" She called. The door opened and Tristan stepped into the room. The man looked handsome in his finery and he gave her a smile as he closed the door behind him.

"Merlyn, my girl, you look beautiful." He came and sat down beside her. She gave him a sad smile. "Tell me what's bothering you. I know its not that you don't love my nephew."

"I never thought that this day would come." She admitted. "I know it sounds stupid but the only time I ever thought about getting married or dreamed of finding my Prince Charming was when I was a child. Everything that has happened since then has made me realize that things like this don't happen. How can I not expect something else not to go wrong?" Tristan stayed silent, contemplating what she said. "When I was a child, I always thought that my father would be the one to walk me down the aisle, to give me away. I always thought that my mother would be sat beside my father with tears in her eyes with the rest of the village looking on smiling." She let a tear fall from her eye. Morgana was going to kill her. "Now I can barely remember their faces."

"I truly believe that your parents are watching you. You may not be able to see them, but they are always there." He told her. "Your father was my best friend. He always wanted you to marry for love, as he and your mother did. I know that you love Arthur and that he loves you, more than anything. Together you are stronger. You are like two.."

"Two side of the same coin." Merlyn smiled a little, turning to look at Tristan. "Kilgarrah once told me that. That we were destined to be together."

"The two of you are destined to unite the Kingdoms, bring peace to all manner of people. Believe in that." He told her. "Today might be a little bigger than you thought of when you were a child, but today is your day and no one is going to take that away from you."

She looked at him and smiled. "Thank you Tristan."

A quick knock came on the door before Morgana popped her head around. "Are you ready?" She asked, spotting the tear marks on Merlyn's face. "Let me quickly fix those." She smiled.

"I'll leave you two to it." Tristan smiled at them both.

"Oh, Tristan? Arthur needs to see you." He nodded before leaving the room.

"Thank you Morgana." Merlyn smiled at her.

"Anytime." Morgana grinned. "Now let's do this and get out of here. There has been a slight change of plans."

-x-x-x-x-x-

Getting out of the castle had been easier than expected. Morgana rushed her through the passages and down to the Dragon Cave.

"Morg, where are we going?" Merlyn asked, holding her dress as they walked over the rocks leading out into the woods. Gwen was helping her keep the dress from getting dirty as Morgana lead the way.

"We are going to get you married." Morgana replied when they got to the edge of the cave. A little way into the distance Merlyn could see a makeshift alter and aisle. Gaius stood close by, waiting for her. They were in the meadow, and Kilagarrah and Azura, who had doubled in size since the last time she saw her, were sat there.

"How did you…?" Merlyn looked amazed at the sight in front of her.

"Well, we all thought that this would be more appropriate." Morgana smiled. She spotted Merlyn's eyes welling up. "Oh no you don't. I don't have time to fix that again."

"Thank you Morgana." She smiled, blinking the tears away.

"You ready to get married?" Morgana asked.

"Yes, more than anything." Merlyn grinned.

Morgana and Gwen stepped ahead of her, blocking her from view of the people who had taken their positions.

"Merlyn, I know I am not you father and I can't replace him. But nothing would make me happier than to walk you down that aisle." Gaius spoke softly to his great-niece.

"I would be honored." Merlyn smiled.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Arthur stood at the top of the aisle waiting. He could feel her near. It took everything in him not to search her out. Soon she would be his wife.

A faint sound of a guitar being strummed signaled the beginning of the ceremony.

Gwen headed down the aisle first, holding her bouquet of flowers, smiling to the small number of people in attendance. Morgana soon followed her, winking to Arthur as she moved to the side.

He couldn't resist any longer. He turned and his heart almost stopped beating. Their eyes met.

Arthur had never seen anything as beautiful as Merlyn in her white gown. Her skin looked soft and pure, hair silky and smooth. He almost had to pinch himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming or if he had died without him knowing. A twinkle in her eyes told him all he needed to know. She was happy, and so was he.

Merlyn kissed Gaius' cheek as they stopped. She took a moment before she fully turned to him. She took both of his hands and smiled at him. The ceremony was simple and traditional. The two declared their love for one another, and promised to love each other until their dying breaths. The small audience of their closest friends and family clapped and cheered when they kissed, sealing their union.

Pulling away, she laughed, resting her forehead against his. "Happy?" He asked, a grin covering his face.

"Couldn't be more." She tightened her hold on him. "You can't get rid of me now."

"I wouldn't want to in a million years." He promised.

-x-x-x-x-x-

"In front of this crowd you have sworn your allegiance and promised to rule over the people with a fair and just hand as those who came before." Arthur spoke loud for the crowd to hear. They had arrived back to the castle to conduct the coronation in front of the Kingdom. Many were disappointed that they had not been able to witness the wedding itself, but more thought it was romantic.

Merlyn was sat on the throne beside Arthur's with her head held high. "So by the power vested in me by the Kingdom of Camelot and her people.." He held the crown above her head. ".. I crown you, Merlyn Pendragon.. Queen of Camelot." The crown that Ygraine had once worn now rested on her dark locks.

She looked over the silent audience and let out a deep breath. She saw Morgana grinning, and Gwen wiping away a couple of tears. She could swear that Gwaine had let a few tears out too, but she wouldn't tease him about it, or at least not today.

Arthur put his hand out to her and she took it, rising to her feet. He lead her forward a few steps before lowering their hands. "Long live the Queen." He announced.

"Long live the Queen." Began to chant throughout the great hall followed by cheers and clapping. Merlyn smiled, before turning to look up at Arthur.

"I love you, my Queen." She could have rolled her eyes at him being cheesy, but she just grinned.

"I love you too, my King." She replied.

-x-x-x-x-x-

**Hoped you enjoyed it! Please review x**


	4. Chapter 3: Gone

_**A/N - Sorry for the delay in updating! I haven't forgotten I promise. It's always on my to do list to write the next chapter, just having trouble finding the time. Anyway here is the next update. I've been swapping a couple things around from original plan so I've just got to make sure it all still makes sense. Bare with me.**_

_**Thank you for all the reviews. Thank you to all the new readers who have read from Fallen Angel. I apprieciate all the comments and you all keep me writing. Enjoy x**_

-x-x-x-x-x-

Chapter 3: Gone

The sun shone through the windows of their chambers. Slowly waking up, Merlyn blinked a couple of times, letting her eyes get used to the light that had flooded the room. Blankets covered her, and she felt a hand caressing her stomach.

The memories of the previous day came rushing back to her. Looking over her shoulder she saw Arthur watching her, drawing lazy circles on her skin.

"Good morning." His voice was quiet as he kissed her shoulder, tightening his grip.

"Morning." She sighed, snuggling back into him.

"Ready for your first day as Queen?" He asked, relaxing in the warmth for a moment.

"Can't we take like a holiday or something?" She asked.

"Nope, and now you have to sit through hours of audiences with me." He chuckled as she groaned and hid her face under the blankets.

"You should have reminded me of those before I married you." She grumbled. "Can't I just start them, like, never?" She asked hopefully.

"Nope. It's like jumping in the deep end." He tugged on the blankets, but she held them tight in her grip. "Come on Merlyn. It's not that bad."

She took the blanket from over her head and gave him a 'you must be kidding look'. "I will remind you of that the next time you complain about it which if history is anything to go by will be this afternoon."

He rolled his eyes. "Come on. I may even cut the audiences short."

-x-x-x-x-x-

Walking down the stairs she smiled at everyone who passed. Arthur chuckled at her expression every time someone referred to her with her new title.

"Merlyn!" She let out a sigh of relief when Morgana came walking towards them. "I need to talk to you."

Merlyn glanced at Arthur. He sighed before nodding, knowing that there was no chance she would be sitting with him for audiences. "I will see you later." He gave her a quick kiss before heading off in the direction of the Great Hall.

"Thank you! You saved me from being endlessly bored." Merlyn laughed. "So what's up?"

The two of them stepped out into the courtyard, making their way outside towards the empty training fields.

"For the last couple of weeks I've been having a recurring dream and I'm not sure what to make of it." She confessed.

"What kind of dream? Why didn't you mention it before?" Merlyn asked.

"I kind of got swept up with the wedding and everything that it never crossed my mind. It's not like a nightmare or one of my visions. It's just me stood on the edge of a lake, looking at a tower that is in the middle of it. It feels like it's calling to me." Merlyn let out a sigh. "You know what it is, don't you?"

She nodded. She had known that this day would come at some point, and she could only hope that Morgana was ready for what was about to come.

"You are experiencing the Calling. The place you are seeing is the Lake of Avalon."

"How can it be?" Morgana asked confused. "We've been to Avalon, and there is no Tower in the middle of the Lake."

"Normally, no there isn't. Very few people ever see it, and it only appears to those who are being called to be tested to become a High Priestess." Merlyn explained.

"High Priestess? Me?" She was shocked.

"You have become stronger, and you have been chosen." Merlyn smiled. "From what I know you will be tested, even when you don't know you are being tested."

"Have you ever done it?"

"No. Being a Dragon Lord means I can't become a High Priestess." She sighed. "My father used to tell me stories of the tower when I was a child. Perhaps we should talk to Tristan about this."

They found Tristan in the library. He listened and he sighed, much like Merlyn had. They both knew what had to happen, but neither of them was looking forward to it. He explained in more detail that her dream was a summoning. She was expected to take the journey to Avalon, and to undertake the Calling alone. The sooner she went, the better. They agreed that it would be better if they spoke to Arthur together. They all knew that the King would not be happy about letting his sister go out alone, especially what happened last time.

Merlyn stepped into the Great Hall, where a farmer was currently asking for advice about growing his crops on his neighbour's land, who hadn't planted for years. She waited patiently for Arthur to finish before interrupting.

"Arthur." She sat down in the throne beside him. He turned to look at her. "Can you take a break?" He studied her, and could tell this was something serious.

He turned to the small crowd. "I will be taking a short break." He stood, taking Merlyn's hand in his, before leading her out of the room to where Tristan and Morgana were waiting.

"What's going on?" He asked.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Merlyn had taken over the audience's when it was clear that Arthur would not be able to get through anymore. She took a moment after each one to think things through, before giving her view or her decision. Tristan had stayed with her, and she took a moment or two to look at him after she had made a difficult decision. He gave her silent support and she felt like it well for her first time. Arthur had always made it look easy, so her respect for him increased even more.

She found Arthur pacing in their chambers. She imagined that he'd done little else since they broke the news of Morgana's trip. She had decided to depart that afternoon, feeling like she had put off the Calling for as long as she could.

As expected Arthur flat out refused to allow her to go alone. Even when explained that it was something that she had to do alone, he argued. Eventually Merlyn had told him that she would be fine, and that it is something all High Priestesses had to go through. Tristan explained that her tests begin before she would get to Avalon, and she must do it alone.

Morgana was packing for her trip. No one knew how long she would be away, or could give much advice as they had no true idea of what awaited her. Each Calling was different. They would be meeting in the courtyard shortly to see her off.

"How can I let her go undefended?" Arthur asked, realizing that she was in the room.

"Morgana is not some damsel in distress. She has magic, and even if she didn't, she was trained by two of the best fighters there are." She spied a small smile on his face. "She will be fine." He walked over to her and hugged her close, needing some physical reassurances. "Come on, she will be waiting for us."

-x-x-x-x-x-

"Just be true to yourself and everything will be fine." Merlyn repeated to her as she hugged her sister-in-law.

"I'm nervous. Just knowing that everything could be a test is nerve-wrecking." She laughed.

"You are one of the best people I know." Merlyn smiled. "You have nothing to worry about."

"Look after Arthur for me."

"Most days he can barely find his boots in a morning. I don't know how he's lasted this long." She teased. Morgana laughed before moving on to Arthur.

Arthur hugged his sister, and held her close. "Just, be safe." He sighed. He was really not happy about this, but it was something that she needed to do.

"I will." She promised. He helped her onto her horse. "Make sure you take care of her."

Arthur put his arm around Merlyn's shoulder as he nodded and smiled at Morgana. She lightly kicked the horse and set off towards the gate.

Arthur had to stop himself from going after her after she disappeared from view. Merlyn smiled at how close the siblings were. She remembered the warning that their mother had given them and she would be damned if she would let anything come between them.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Morning sun was just beginning to make it's way through the windows. Merlyn twisted in Arthur's arms and sighed. Her head suddenly began to pound and her stomach turned. She grew still for a moment before quickly removing herself from Arthur's arms.

She stealthily made her way into the bath chamber attached to the room before expelling the contents of her stomach. She took a moment to gather herself before looking back towards the bed. Arthur was still dead to the world.

She took a deep breath, trying to settle her stomach. She whispered a quiet spell and sighed in relief as the pain in her head and her unease subsided. She made her way back into the chamber.

Arthur sensed her as she slipped back into bed, and pulled her close sighing into her neck. She smiled before closing her eyes and drifting back off to sleep.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Arthur stood in the training fields watching as the young recruits sparred against each other. This was something he always looked forward to doing. Over the last few months, the boys had really started to come along with their skills.

Jamie, the young boy who was teased by his fellow recruits for not being noble and for not being as strong as them, was proving every single one of them wrong. He had grown up over the last year, and after some private lessons with Arthur was showing them all up.

Arthur was being to see the beginnings of some talented Knights. It was something he was always proud of when one of his students mastered one of his lessons. He by no means favored one over another, but he did have a soft spot for Jamie. He saw potential in him. He reminded him so much of himself, being singled out for being different. He'd soon learnt that sometimes being different is good.

"Sire! Sire! Come quick!" A servant ran towards him, making all the recruits stop mid fight and stare.

Arthur picked up his sword that was stabbed into the grass before quickly making his way into the Great Hall where there was a villager, mud and blood covering his face on his knees, exhausted from running for what seemed like days.

"What's going on here?" He demanded as Merlyn made her way into the room looking confused.

She looked at the man and gasped. "Thomas?" She knelt down beside him. "Thomas, what happened?"

"He's from Ealdor." Tristan confirmed Arthur's suspicions as they stepped towards the man.

"Thomas.."

"Will." He gasped.

"What's happened to Will?" Tristan asked, crouching down beside him

"Soldiers. They stormed into the village. They were looking for Will. They took him." He panted.

"Who? Who took him?" Arthur asked.

"I don't know. They just.. They said to tell you what happened." He finished.

"Did they have any colours? Any clue who the soldiers belonged to?" Arthur asked. Thomas shook his head.

"Sire." A servant walked into the room. "This letter just arrived by messenger." Arthur took the letter and opened it.

_I assume by now that you have received my message. I thought it would be fitting. You want Will back. You can have him. For a price of course._

_Agravaine for Will. Simple as that. Meet us in Ealdor. I look forward to it._

_Helios_

"That bastard!" Merlyn shouted. She had read the note over Arthur's shoulder. Arthur passed the note to Tristan and let him read it. "We have to trade him."

"Merlyn, it's not as simple as that." Arthur regretfully told his wife.

"What do you mean? This is Will! He took him because of me." She shouted.

"Perhaps we should talk about this in private." Tristan suggested.

Leon, who had been waiting at the edge of the room, ushered everyone but the three of them from the room.

"There is no choice here. We need to save Will, even if it means letting that bastard go." Merlyn told them both.

Arthur and Tristan shared a look.

"Merlyn, we can't let Agravaine go." Arthur told her.

"Can't or won't?" She snapped back. "I have more reason to hate him than anyone, but I won't let Will die for me."

"We don't know anything right now." Tristan interjected. "We need to gather more information before making any decisions."

"I know Will is your friend, and we will find a way to save him." Arthur promised her.

Merlyn glared at the pair of them, before storming out of the room.

Arthur sighed, collapsing back into his throne. He turned to Tristan. "I know you were close with Will. But you know we can't just let that man go. After everything he has done, and what he is capable of doing, it's just not an option."

"I know and I agree." He sighs. "Just give her some time. It has been an emotional couple of weeks."

"I have a feeling that I will be sleeping alone tonight. Not even a week into married life and I am already in the dog house." He groaned. Tristan chuckled before he left to go and check on Merlyn.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Night had fallen over the castle and Arthur hadn't seen or heard from Merlyn for the rest of the day.

He entered their chambers, and as expected Merlyn was nowhere to be seen. He walked over to the adjoining room and lightly knocked. When there was no answer, he pushed the door lightly and saw her stood at the window.

"Merlyn.." She doesn't acknowledge him. He walks over and kisses the side of her head when she refuses to look at him. "I love you. Goodnight."

She hears the door between the rooms close. She lets a tear run down her face before taking a deep breath.

She walked over to the wardrobe in the room that used to hold all of her clothes and took out a pack that she had prepared during the day. She quickly put on her armor, put her swords in their sheaths, and attached her strung bow onto the quiver that was on her back.

She blew out the candle that lit the room to not bring attention to the room for as long as possible.

She silently left the room and stealthily made her way out to the stables. She saddled up Taika and attached the pack. She would not let Will get hurt because of her. If Arthur wouldn't let the exchange happen, then she would make a different exchange, for her.

She whispered a spell, making the guards on the gate fall asleep before she mad her way out of the courtyard and the city. She slowed the horse down as she came to the top of the hill that she had stood on the night she first arrived.

"Forgive me." She whispered.

She turned the horse and galloped away. Destination: Ealdor.

-x-x-x-x-x-

**Please let me know what you think x**


	5. Chapter 4: Outta My Head

_A/N - Thanks for the reviews. Hope you enjoy the latest update!_

-x-x-x-x-x-

Chapter 4: Outta My Head

Arthur lay in bed, staring at the ceiling. There was no chance that he was going to get any sleep tonight with Merlyn so mad at him. He kept trying to think of ways that they could get Will away from Helios without handing over one of the most dangerous men to ever step foot in the Kingdom.

He glanced at the door, and could see that she had put out the candles. She was probably tossing and turning, just like him. It had been a couple of hours since he had said goodnight to her. He half expected her to come and join him, but then he remembered how stubborn she could be.

Sighing, he gave up. If she was going to ignore him then so be it, but it wouldn't be from the lack of trying. Climbing out of bed, he found the pants that he had kicked off earlier and headed towards the door. He quietly opened it, not wanting to disturb her if she was asleep.

He stepped closer to the bed and stopped. The bed was empty. He did a quick sweep of the room and she was nowhere in sight.

Dread rushed over him. She wouldn't, would she? Storming back into their chambers, he flung open her wardrobe doors. There was a space where some of her tunics should have been. He rushed over to another cupboard where she stored her armor and weapons to find them gone.

"Guards!" He yelled, rushing to find a tunic. The guards rushed in, swords at the ready. "Get me Tristan, the Knights, send someone down to the dungeons and send someone to check the stables for the Queen's horse." He demanded.

They quickly left, waking up half of the castle as they went, but now was not the time to care about such things.

He put on his armor and grabbed his sword. Tristan came into the room, looking tired and alarmed. "What's going on Arthur?"

"Merlyn's gone."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that I said goodnight to her a couple of hours ago and when I just went in to check on her she wasn't there. The bed's not been slept in and her armor and weapons are missing." He quickly explained. "She's going to meet Helios."

One of the guards came back. "The prisoner is still in his cell, sire." Leon and Gwaine stumbled into the room, with Gwaine still sorting his belt out.

"Sire?" Leon asked.

Another guard came in with news. "The Queen's horse is missing sire, and the guards on the gate have been knocked out."

"Get the horses ready." Arthur ordered the two guards before addressing Leon. "We are going to Ealdor. Hopefully she hasn't gotten too far ahead that we can catch up before she gets there." He turned to look at Gwaine. "Get the others and have them meet us in the courtyard." He nodded and left the room.

"What are you going to do?" Tristan asked.

"Catch her before she gets there hopefully." He sighed. "Tristan, I need you to look after things here while we are gone." Tristan nodded. "If the council asks, say we are on our honeymoon." Tristan let out an amused snort.

-x-x-x-x-x-

She rode through the night, ignoring the wildlife around her. At the rate she would be at Ealdor by the next morning. Hopefully they wouldn't realize that she was gone yet, so she could have a good twelve hours head start. She knew that Arthur would send the Knights after her.

She pushed Taika hard, but knew she had to give the horse a break soon. She rode on for another hour before finding somewhere to rest. She needed to sleep and Taika needed to be watered.

She hopped down from the horse and took off her saddle. She led her over to a small river and let her drink. She yawned as she sat down, leaning against a tree trunk. She hadn't considered how tired she was. She shut her eyes for a moment, and drifted off into dream world.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Mist settled over the Lake of Avalon. Morgana had stopped for the night, and rested as much as she could. Every sound made her jump, everything she came across she thought was a test.

She climbed off her horse and looked over the lake. There was nothing there. There was no tower or anything that she had seen in her dreams. She stepped forward and sat down on the bank.

"I don't understand." She muttered. She stayed sat there and stared.

-x-x-x-x-x-

A twig snapped, startling Merlyn awake. Her hands gripped her throwing knives, unlatching them from her belt. Another snap, and she gracefully got to her feet, balancing herself for battle. A step grew closer, and she stepped and spun, throwing a knife in the direction of her stalker.

"Shit!" A familiar voice yelled, as a blonde head ducked out of the way of the flying weapon.

"What the hell are you thinking sneaking up on me?" She shouted at her husband.

"What the hell were you thinking running away?" He shouted back.

"I wasn't running away!"

"No, you were just going to go after Helios by yourself. That seems like such a good plan." He replied sarcastically.

"Well it was something more than what you were doing! Nothing!"

"No, I just wasn't planning on setting a dangerous man free, or even sacrificing my wife for that matter."

"Well what is your great plan then?"

"Researching, extraction, double crossing, bluffing, take your pick! Anything is better than this ridiculous idea. You are walking straight into his trap. Do you really think that he wants Agravaine? Helios knows that I would never allow that. He is counting on us coming after him. This is exactly what he wants."

A cough interrupted them, and they both turned to face the noise. Merlyn hadn't even realized that the guys were here as well. She turned back to Arthur and glared. She stormed off, leaving Arthur and the Knights behind.

"Sire, perhaps you should go after her?" Leon asked.

"No. She needs time to cool off, we both do. She's not going anywhere." He said, looking at Taika who just raised her head before resting it back down again.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Night had fallen over the Lake. Morgana still just sat. She didn't know what she was meant to do. The moon shined over the water, and that's when she saw it. A row boat was gliding it's way towards her. She stood and watched as it came closer. When it was in front of her, it stopped.

Taking a deep breath she stepped onto the boat and sat down. She clutched the sides when it started moving again. The water glistened silver beneath her. She dripped her hand in, and could feel the magic rush around her.

She gasps when she looked up and saw the tower materializing before her. She could see Freya, wearing a white dress stood on to dock, waiting for her.

She came to a stop and stepped out. As soon as she was on land once more, the boat began to move.

"Welcome Morgana. It's good to see you again." She smiled warmly. "I assume you know why you are here."

"I have some idea." Morgana answered in awe as she looked around the tower. It was pure white stone that reflected the moonlight. "You are testing me."

"It is true, and you have passed the first test." She smiled.

This caught Morgana's attention. "What test?"

"Patience. You were lead here by the Calling, but when you didn't come across what you expected, you watched and waited. You didn't try to rush things along, or tried to use your powers."

"Wait, that was a test?" She asked surprised.

"Yes. There are three tests. One of patience, one of strength and one of heart." Freya explained. "I will show you to your room. Get some rest."

-x-x-x-x-x-

The Knights had set up camp for the night where they had found Merlyn. She had slept for longer than she thought, and night quickly dropped on them. She sat at the edge of the camp, staying as far away from Arthur as she could while catching some of the heat from the fire. She thought it would be a little childish to create her own fire.

Lance had passed her a bowl of food that they had made. She smiled and mumbled thanks before he headed back towards the lads. She could feel Arthur's eyes on her, but she refused to meet his gaze. She knew that he was right, but she was too stubborn to admit it.

Gwaine came to sit beside her, and he wasn't scared away by her glare. "Not particularly warm over here sweetheart." He commented, facing the others.

"Go back to the fire then." She argued. She knew she was being harsh, but she just couldn't stop it. She was worried about Will, and she was annoyed that Arthur had come after her.

"Come on. You can't stay over here all night." He told her. She just replied with a look. He sighed and gave up, standing and walking back over to the fire. He surprised her a moment later by putting a blanket down beside her.

Arthur watched the exchange. "How is she?" He asked as Gwaine came back. The other man just shrugged his shoulders and sat back down around the fire. Arthur watched her for a moment or two longer as the men were settling down for the night, as Percy sat up for first watch.

He lay down on the ground, pulling one of the blankets over him. He closed his eyes and tried to get some rest. He heard movement and felt someone sit down beside him. He opened his eyes and look at Merlyn who was beside him, staring into the fire.

"I'm sorry." She whispered, trying not to disturb the men who had fallen asleep. "I shouldn't have taken it out on you, and I shouldn't have left." He reached over and pulled her arm, making her lie down beside him. She lay her head on his chest as his arm curled around her. "I can't let Will get hurt because of me. I couldn't just sit there and do nothing."

"I know." He kissed the top of her head. "You will do anything for those you care about. It's one of the reasons I love you. But this is not the way." He felt her nod. "We will find a way. I promise."

He grabbed the edge of his blanket, and draped it over her. She curled up into his side and soon he heard her breathing even out. He takes a moment to watch her before he follows her into sleep.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Morgana walked around the large room Freya had showed her. Everything was beautiful. She could feel magic everywhere and in every object. She could barely believe that somewhere like this existed.

She had nearly given in earlier and left when she had been sat at the Lake. Something told her to wait, and she did. She had felt the nature around her, the air, the water and the magic. A calmness had come over her and she relaxed as time seemed to speed past. She hadn't even thought that it could even have been a test. She had been so nervous, looking for something that was testing her on her journey that was the test itself actually came, she didn't even notice.

She picked up a book that was on the bookcase in her room. _Magical Creatures_. Sitting on the bed, she flicked through it. Dragons, nymphs, pixies, all a number of creatures that she had only heard about. She claimed another book, reading about the different types of magic. Dark, light and pure that could be used and called upon when using magic. Pure magic was the most powerful of all, the magic that dragons and dragonlords had within them. Druids, witch and warlocks could use either dark or light. Light came from nature, whereas dark came from blood. She was so fascinated by all the things she was reading that she almost forgot how tired she was.

Freya paused in the doorway and smiled at the young witch before disappearing.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Mordred pushed open the door to the hall.

"They've left the castle." He announced. "Morgana left yesterday. Merlyn left in the middle of the night, followed by Arthur and his Knights. The Kingdom is all be defenseless."

Helios let out a low laugh. "So predictable." He turned to the King sat across from him. "I promised you I would destroy Arthur and would take his Kingdom. He has just made the first move. You will have your revenge."

"It's about time." Odin nodded, before looking down at the prisoner that had be brought here from some village a week earlier. "Take him back to the dungeons." They dragged Will to his feet and out of the room.

"Are the men ready?" Helios asked.

"They are stationed in a village a few mile away from where they are camped." Mordred told them.

"Send word. I want them all in chains tomorrow, and then we march on Camelot." Mordred nodded and left the room. Helios turned to a servant in the room. "Have the horses ready. We ride at first light."

-x-x-x-x-x-

**Please review x**


	6. Chapter 5: We're Not Going To Fall

_A/N - Hey everyone! Sorry for the long wait. It's all very busy and not been finding the time to write. I had this ready a while ago and then had to wipe my laptop, had a small panic that I'd lost it, but thankfully I had backed it up. I will try not to leave it so long until the next chapter._

-x-x-x-x-x-

**Chapter 5: We're Not Going To Fall**

Blinking, she felt rested. Birds tweeted in the trees as she remembered what happened over the last couple of days. She pulled out of Arthur's arms as she rolled away to stand up.

Looking over, she nodded at Lance who was on watch before she headed in the direction of the river. She had been out with the Knights, sleeping in camps, long enough to know that she had to get up early in order to get any sort of privacy when washing.

She washed her face and prepared herself for the day. She took a moment to relax and to compose herself.

When she arrived back at the camp, the lads were all awake. Arthur smiled at her as she came to sit in front of him. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to his chest.

"You okay?" He asked softly.

"I will be when this is all over." She replied honestly.

They quickly ate before packing up, ready to head back to Camelot.

Merlyn froze. She ignored Gwaine's laugh and Percy's voice as she sense the area around them.

"Arthur." She warned.

Everyone went silent. Arthur spotted movement, and drew his sword. "How many?" He asked, knowing she was reaching out with her magic.

"Thirty, maybe more." She counted.

All of the men had taken out their weapons, and Merlyn took her bow and readied it.

"Okay." He could see some of the soldiers getting closer. "Split up. We're gunna make a run for it. Travel south. Lose them and we will meet at the cave we passed a couple of miles away."

"Think they are Helios' men?" Elyan asked.

"If I had to take a guess, yes." Arthur nodded. "Okay, on my mark." They waited for another moment. "Now!" Lance released the horses, making them scatter.

Merlyn let out a flurry of arrows before bolting with Arthur. Leon, Lance and Elyan headed east, Gwaine and Percy went south while Merlyn and Arthur went west.

Arthur grabbed her hand and pulled her into motion. He saw that most of the soldiers were chasing after them. A few had gone in the other directions, but at least half of them were on their tails. They jumped over tree roots and rocks, weaving in and out of trees.

"Down there." Merlyn pointed to a small alcove in the trunk of a tree. He slid in, making room for Merlin as her eyes turned gold and tree branches and leaves covered the entrance. They held their breaths as a thundering of feet ran past.

It all became quiet. They looked at one another before Merlyn braved to creep out, hoping that they were far enough away. She helped Arthur out, before they began backtracking a little.

A twig snapped and Merlyn let out a sigh of relief when she saw Taika. "Good girl." She brushed her nose. She was glad she saddled the horse before this all happened.

They heard the sound of the soldiers once more. "Go." He told her. "Take Taika and get out of here."

"I'm not leaving you." She told him. "She can take both of us."

"It will only slow her down." He took her face in his hands. "I promise, I will be fine. Now go." He practically pushed her onto the horse. Once she was settled, he slapped Taika, and she galloped off.

"There!" A soldier had spotted him.

Cursing, he bolted. He needed to get out of here.

-x-x-x-x-x-

"Did you enjoy your reading?" Freya asked as Morgana made her way into the hall.

"I did. There is so much I don't know." Morgana admitted.

"Are you ready for your next test?" Freya asked. When Morgana nodded, she took her out of the tower and onto the pier.

When Morgana turned around, Freya was no longer there. Stood in her place, was Nimueh.

"Little Morgana, all grown up." The other woman sneered. "How does it make you feel knowing that your father was a hypocrite? That he killed anyone with magic, and yet he followed me around like a little lost puppy." Morgana felt the rage build up inside of her. "How does it feel that he forgot about your mother when she was barely in the ground? That she paid for his mistakes."

"What do you want?" Morgana held in the magic that screamed to come out.

"Oh how Merlyn screamed as I hurt her, taking her powers away." Nimeuh continued to taunt. "She stayed strong for longer than I expected, but she broke, just like the rest of them. How Arthur fell for someone so weak is just laughable."

"Shut up! You know nothing!" She yelled.

"Oh but I do. Did you really think you would be any different? That you were as important as you think? They are weak, but you.. you are nothing." Nimueh cast a fireball, Morgana barely had time to react. "Do you think that they will want you around? That once they have their own family that they will be bothered about what happens to you?" Morgana blocked another shot, trying to push the fears out of her head. "You will never be as important. Your name will fade from the history books. No one will know who you are."

In a shout of anger, Morgana sent out a cleansing spell. She neutralized all of Nimueh's magic and dropped to her knees.

"Well done." She looked up and Freya was once again in front of her. "Even in the presence of your greatest fears you were able to control yourself. Against someone you wanted to hurt the most you didn't give in to the rage. You have proven your strength Morgana. You passed the second test."

-x-x-x-x-x-

Merlyn and Taika galloped deeper into the forest. "Shit!" Soldiers on horseback coming up behind her. "Run girl." She told the horse.

She pushed as hard as she could, trying to out run her pursuers. They ran for miles, finally putting some distance between them.

She slowed the horse down, trying to listen out for anyone close by. She was trying to backtrack a little to try and find the others. She knew the Knights would have gotten away, and hopefully she had drawn most of the soldiers away from Arthur with her abrupt exit on horseback.

She heard it too late. She felt a prick in the side of her neck. She grabbed it, but the poison was already working. She couldn't keep herself upright, and fell from the saddle.

She rolled and looked up at the sky through the trees. Her vision blurred and all she saw before blacking out was a shadow looking down on her.

-x-x-x-x-x-

There were too many of them. He couldn't get away. Soldiers surrounded him. None of them advanced on him. He could see no way out of this. Fifteen men circled him.

"Put down your sword, Arthur." He wanted to growl when he heard Helios' voice through the air. "There is no escape." Helios broke through the circle, a smirk gracing his face. "Surrender."

He dropped his sword, and two soldiers came at him with iron braces. They were locked around his wrists in front of him.

"Why are you doing this?" He asked. "If you are going to kill me, get on with it."

"Oh, I don't want to kill you. Not yet anyway." Helios laughed. He laughed and walked away, leaving the soldiers to drag him along behind.

"Where are you taking me?" He shouted.

"To Camelot of course."

-x-x-x-x-x-

"_Are you sure this will work?" Mordred asked as he knelt over the top of an unconscious Merlyn._

"_Of course. She won't remember anything about her time here. All she will remember is the burning need to get revenge for her family. Even that has been increased. It will be as if the last few years had been a dream, a distant memory."_

"_Good. Let's go."_

Morgana woke up in a cold sweat. She could feel it in her bones that what she had just witnessed had come to pass. Flinging herself off the bed, she had to get away from here.

She threw her belongings in her pack and ran down the stairs. Waiting at the door was Freya.

"I have to go, I'm sorry. They are in trouble. If it means I fail the third test then so be it." She quickly explained.

"You have passed the third test. Your first reaction is to help others, even if it means sacrificing something of your own. Your heart is pure. Congratulations Morgana."

A white light filled her vision, and she felt herself falling. Magic encased her, swirling around her.

She soon found herself waking up on the edge of the Lake where she had sat not too long ago. Her horse was beside her, and she noticed a strange mark on the inside of her wrist. She examined it for a moment before remembering her task.

Picking up her pack, she attached it to the saddled horse. She climbed on and kicked the horse into a gallop, heading towards Camelot.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Gwaine and Percy sat by the cave. They lost their tail easily and waited for the others to arrive.

"They should be here by now." Percy grumbled. "Something must have happened."

A noise alerted them to someone closeby. They saw three soldiers walking towards the cave. They both hid out of sight, hoping they would pass by. Percy held his sword tight in his hand, ready to fight if needed. One of the soldiers removed their helmets, revealing Leon underneath. They let out a sigh of relief when they saw Leon, Lance and Elyan heading their way.

"You guys alright?" Gwaine asked.

"Yeah, took us a while to shake off the soldiers. Knocked out a few and took their armor." Leon explained. "Merlyn and Arthur?" He asked.

Percy just shook his head. "We should go after them."

"Let's head West. There is a main road there. Perhaps there are clues around there." Leon suggested.

Walking in silence, they stayed in the undergrowth. Lance heard a rumble of voices and footsteps. They all lay down on the top of the banking, looking down at the road. Hundreds of soldiers were marching towards Camelot. They were wearing the same armor as those who chased them.

Lance nudged Leon when he saw him. Arthur was being pulled behind a horse which seated Helios. They were near the back of the He didn't look to have been hurt, but this wasn't good.

"What do we do?" Elyan asked.

"There are far too many of them to free him." Leon announced. He quickly came up with a plan. "Lance, can you get down there without being seen?" Lance nodded. "Try and get close to Arthur. See what he wants us to do."

Lance stood and disappeared. He hid in the undergrowth until the army passed. He quickly joined the back, and made his way through the rows until he was beside Arthur. No one was paying them any attention.

"Arthur." He whispered. Arthur turned and looked at him, trying to figure out who it was.

"Lance?" He asked. When he nodded Arthur let out a small sigh in relief, looking forward to make sure no one knew they were talking. "Did everyone get away okay? Merlyn? She got away on horseback."

"Haven't seen her. Everyone else is fine. What do you want us to do?" He asked.

"Stay out of sight. You'll never make it to Camelot in time. Find Merlyn." He told him quickly.

"What about you?" Lance asked.

"Forget about me. If he wanted to kill me I would already be dead. Go." He insisted. Lance fell back a few rows before he was able to disappear back into the undergrowth.

He made his way back to the group who had fallen back from the roadside. He told them what Arthur told them. They all looked to Leon.

"If they had Merlyn, she would be with Arthur right now. She wouldn't have gone back to Camelot so she must still be somewhere in the forest." He summised. "Elyan. There is a village to the East of here. Go there and get a horse. Ride as hard as you can back to Camelot. Warn Tristan that there is an army on route, and that they have Arthur prisoner. It may not be much but it will give them a few more hours to prepare." Elyan nodded and ran off in search of the village.

"Gwaine. Percy. You two search the woods for any sign of Merlyn. She must be here somewhere. Lance, you and I are going to follow the army. Hopefully an opportunity to break Arthur out will show itself. There is a cave to the north of where Arthur and Merlyn got married. Meet us there." They all agreed and went their separate ways.

-x-x-x-x-x-

**Until next time...**


	7. Chapter 6: Maybe We Are Already Gone

_A/N - Hi guys! I know, it's been far too long. I promise I haven't forgotten about this, and I will eventually finish writing it. I hope you enjoy this next chapter, and I will try to get a few more chapters written. I am excited for you to read what is coming up!_

-x-x-x-x-x-

**Chapter 6: Maybe We Are Already Gone**

The council were arguing as per usual. Tristan sighed as he tried to listen to the arguments that the two men who were being the most vocal we giving. Arthur and the Warriors should be back soon with Merlyn, and then they would be able to come up with a plan to get Will back. Will was very dear to him, but he knew that there was more going on than just wanting to trade for Agravaine. There was more to it than that.

"The grain from the villages should be transported here and then we sell it back to them." The balding man stated, bringing Tristan out of his thoughts.

"What would be the point? Let them keep enough to feed the village and then we pay them for the rest of their crops." Another commented.

"But what about the villages that don't grow grain, or don't have enough to sustain the village?"

He shook his head before drowning the noise out. It was different in the castle without Arthur, Merlyn or Morgana. This place used to be a place he despised, but now it had become his home again. He loved all three as if they were his own children. Everything he had done had been to protect them all. He regretted having missed out on so much of their lives, but he could make up for it now.

He could never replace Balinor as Merlyn's father, but he would always be there for her. He hated that she felt she needed to run away to help Will alone. Arthur would bring her back and they would figure something out.

The door burst open, and he was immediately to his feet.

"Tristan!" Elyan stumbled in. "Helios!" He panted. "He's on his way to attack he castle. He's got Arthur prisoner and Merlyn is missing."

Spurring into action he shouted for the guards. "Ring the warning bell and send the guards to the surrounding villages. Bring as many people as you can to the castle. We lock the gates in one hour. Station archers on the battlements."

He strode out of the hall and took the stairs to the roof. The horizon looked clear, but he could feel it in the air. Danger was coming.

"They are coming from the east." Elyan spoke, having followed him.

"How many men?"

"Maybe three thousand strong. We have to strengthen the defences. We have a couple of hours before they will arrive."

"We've got work to do." Tristan took one last look at the horizon before descending back into the castle to prepare for a siege.

-x-x-x-x-x-

The army was marching at a steady rate towards Camelot. Arthur tried to unlock the chains that were around his wrists, but to no avail. He hoped that his men would send the message back to Tristan before they arrived. Even a couple of hours could be the difference between losing the city and holding it for a while.

His thoughts also travelled to Merlyn. He prayed that she was alright. Just because the Warriors hadn't seen her didn't mean that she hadn't gotten away. If she had been caught then he was sure that Helios would be rubbing it in his face. The Barbarian King had had very little to say to him since they set off marching. For this he was grateful.

The towers of Camelot started coming into sight, and as they got closer, he was glad to see the gates were firmly shut. He suspected that there were archers lining the walls as well. Camelot was in lock down.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Tristan watched from the battlements as the army arrived on the hillside. Up until that moment he hoped that it was some sick joke. He watched as trebuchets rose from the horizon.

His mind was racing. Was it the right thing to hold out, or would surrendering save lives? He knew that Arthur would never want his people to suffer, but what would be worse was living under Helios' rule, whether it was short or long term.

Movement of the army stopped. A single horse rode towards the gates.

"Tristan De Bois! We have your King! Surrender the city to us and we shall let you and your people live." The messenger called.

He looked closely, using magic to magnify his vision and it was true. They had Arthur in chains. He watched as Arthur shook his head, knowing his uncle could see him.

"Tell Helios that we will not surrender."

The messenger turned tail and went back to the army. Things were about the get ugly.

"Get ready men. Hold steady."

-x-x-x-x-x-

Arthur shook his head, looking towards where he knew Tristan would watching from the battlements. He would forfeit his life before he let his Kingdom fall into the hands of a tyrant.

"It seems your Uncle has chosen to doom you and your home." Helios walked towards him.

"Just kill me. He won't let you in the door." Arthur tried to convince him. "You having me is of no use. I'm not as big a bargaining chip as you think."

"Ahh but you see, killing you would be too easy. I'm going to make you watch as I destroy everything you hold dear, Arthur Pendragon. Only then will I kill you, when you beg me for death." With a smirk Helios walked away.

Arthur looked back to the castle walls. He hoped that Tristan, Merlyn or the Warriors had a plan, because he didn't know how long he would be able to hold out watching his home being destroyed.

"Release!" The first payload flung out of the trebuchets, hitting the stonewall.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Morgana pushed her horse hard through the forest. She hoped that she could prevent her vision. Her magic was leading the way back towards Camelot. She tried to reach out, sense what was happening, and that's when she felt it. She was too late.

She heard what sounded like a large crowd as she slowed down to the edge of the forest. She saw the rocks flying through the air towards her home. She saw Arthur chained and she didn't know what to do. How could this have happened?

"Psst." She turned around, trying to find the noise. She spotted Leon crouching in the undergrowth. He nodded his head towards the forest.

She turned around and headed back into the safety of the trees where one of the men in the army were unlikely to spot her.

She slid down off the horse and flung her arms around Leon's neck when he came into view.

"Oh Leon! What happened?" She cried.

"It's a long story. First, lets get back to safety, then I will explain everything."

-x-x-x-x-x-

"They have Merlyn." Morgana spoke after the men told her what happened. "In my vision, Mordred and Morgause have her. They've put some spell on her that has made her forget everything that has happened since she first came to Camelot. She hate's Uther, believing he is responsible for what happened to her family and in turn hates Arthur. They can manipulate her feelings however they like."

"How is that possible?" Gwaine asked. "How can she just forget?"

"They have strong magic, and there isn't much they can't do between them. We can only hope that she can resist or snap herself out of it quickly."

"Do you know where she is? Did your vision show anything that could help us find her?" Leon asked.

"No, nothing. But we have to do something about the army. Camelot can't hold out for a long period of time, or worse Arthur can't. He can't sit by and watch as his people get hurt." She told them.

"Arthur is heavily guarded, we can't get at him. We also can't take on an army. There are only five of us." Percy noted.

Morgana looked around at the faces of the most loyal and bravest warriors she knew. "I fear things are going to get worse before they get better."

-x-x-x-x-x-

**That's all for now! Thanks for reading! x**


End file.
